Un Mundo Sin Ti
by JoLuRoO
Summary: El amor es toda la fuerza que te ayuda a realizar algo imposible, es lo que te hace soportar penas y dolores, el amor es lo que te da la capacidad de perdonar al prójimo.El amor es vivir, es compartir, el amor es pedir perdón si haz fallado.CAP.3 KxF
1. Sin Mi Querido Ninja

**Un nuevoo FiiiK AQIII jajajajaj esperoo qee les gusuteee**

**Y pss ya asela sabeen jajajajajajaja**

**Loss personajeesno me perteneseen sii noo a las pfamossas **cllammpp najajajaja

Okzzz

**Un Mundo Sin Ti**

Me encuentro bajo esta lluvia de dolor, pensando una y otra vez cómo pudiste a verte llevado este corazón que por un tiempo te perteneció. Lo llevaste arrastrando, que fue regando mil historias de hojas rotas, haciendo vivo este dolor que llevo dentro. No soporto todavía lo que has hecho, me dejaste aquí solo, sin ninguna explicación y sin motivo alguno. La noche llego y sin ti la luna no brillo. Quizás mañana volverás, y al anochecer la luna brillara tal y como lo hiso ayer, pero… aunque tú no vuelvas yo jamás te olvidare.

El mismo lugar, veo las calles y el mar, la luna ilumina las horas de mi soledad, pero ¿Dónde estás tú?, aun puedo escucharte, tus pasos al andar. El viento me traerá los besos que ya no darás, y aun así me pregunto ¿Dónde estás?

Y hoy no estás, y ayer brillabas como el sol, que se escondió una tarde, se hizo más tarde y no volvió jamás. En mi ventana vi reflejado el dolor, tu rostro en cada gota. El frio se ira, la luz volverá, pero espero que el tiempo, por algún motivo nos vuelva a encontrar, pero… ¿Dónde estarás?

Aun no entiendo que nos paso, como fue que me cambiaste la vida, ya no sé ni lo que soy, tengo toda mi identidad perdida; siento espinas recorrer mi voz, alfileres en el corazón por tu amor. Nada es igual, la lluvia cae en mis pensamientos que viví a tu lado. Y no estás a mi lado ayudándome en este gran silencio. Nadie me puede entender me haces mucha falta, sobrevivo en el ayer, tratando de salvarme cada día.

_-Fye…-_

Tal vez mañana sea solo un recuerdo que no duro para siempre, o tal vez mañana sea solo mi ayer. Trato de que los bellos momentos a tu lado, no me dañen la piel, quiero hablarte, quiero verte, quiero sentirte y en tus brazos volver a nacer, como un día logre. Quiero ver esa luz, tratando de que mi sueño se vuelva realidad, y poder estar a tu lado una vez mas.

Puedo comprender, que así vas a esconder lo nuestro. Es que tal vez son quieres ver los dedos que apuntan hacia ti y a mí. Por culparnos de hacer algo no tan normal. Pero ellos no entienden que nosotros así somos felices, tal vez mejor que algo "normal" como ellos dicen. Pero veo que te importa más lo que ellos piensas, y con tu mirada solo me dices que lo siente y tratas de escapar muy lejos y dejándome solo otra vez mas.

Quiero salir de aquí, y no mirar asía atrás, donde quizás tu te encuentres. No quiero aparentar miedo, quiero seguir así, tratando de olvidar lo que yo sentí por ti. No quiero pensar en nadie más. Quisiera salir de mí, dejarme caer y escapar una vez más y no volver más.

Quisiera saber en qué momento te perdí, así tal vez vería el error que tal vez yo cometí, he perdido el rumbo de tu voz, entre tanto silencio. Y en los muros de esta habitación dibujo los recuerdos en donde te encuentras tú. Desde que dijiste adiós, ya no sé qué es lo que soy.

_-Fye, ¿te encuentras bien?-_

Entre tanta oscuridad me haces falta una vez más, entre tanta soledad, la nostalgia duele mucho mas, tal vez solo ocupe un abrazo mas, aunque sea el último, pero por favor abrázame. Vivo al filo de la depresión, muriente muy lento, y es que te daría todo, incluso el corazón, por un último beso.

Espero que guardes de mi algún recuerdo, espero que lo que vivimos no fue en vano. Yo en mi parte, nunca te olvidare, yo aquí te espero y recordare todos esos momentos a tu lado. No puedo pactar lo nuestro con sangre, tú dijiste adiós y eso lo tengo que aceptar. Pero muy dentro de mí, me duele demasiado, no sabes una idea como, saber que encontraste el amor de tu vida y así como llego también se fue.

Ya no quiero seguir con este juego, no quiero morir otra vez, los dos hablamos, nos miramos y comprendimos que esto era el final. Ya nada queda, solo la lagrima que te esforzaste por ignorar. Prefiero morir de amor que seguir así. Quisiera morir de amor que seguir agonizando en este lugar por tratar de estar entre tus brazos.

Digas palabras que se las lleva el viento, no quiero jugar al fantasma que nunca se ira, quiero que salga de nuevo el sol de invierno, tal vez debería dormir una vez mas y despertar sin pensar más en ti. Pero…

No quiero olvidarte, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Tu voz, tus ojos, tu sonrisa y algo más. Que aria yo por estar a tu lado unos segundos más, aria todo por saber que tu estas pensando en mi. Tú eras todo para mi, todo lo que yo tenía y sin ti yo no podre vivir. Si es que yo pudiera entender y comprender que tú y yo lejos estamos bien.

Si estoy loco, que me importa, pero yo se que haré cualquier cosa para lograr estar de nuevo a tu lado. Una mañana te diré como me dolió el corazón al estar tan de ti, y tu te preguntaras ¿Por qué?

_-despierta Fye, abre los ojos-_

Me levante esa última noche junto a ti, me dijiste que no me fuera, que afuera asía mucho frio. Y yo te conteste, ADENTRO TAMBIEN, y me fui. En ese momento aquellas palabras, _quiero estar siempre a tu lado, te quiero,_ se borraron sus significados y ya no valieron nada para mí. No tengo miedo, se que algún día pasara, pero ¿cuánto tiempo? Eso ni yo lo sé.

En aquel momento donde fue la despedida, yo estaba tan enojado que me fui, simplemente quise alejarme, pero no sabes cuanto me dolió no poder a ver escuchado aquellas palabras que yo se que las decías con el corazón. Lo recuerdo tan bien.

-Fye yo…- eso venia de mi mente, lo estaba viviendo de nuevo, -yo lo siento mucho, pero esto es lo correcto-

-pero tu decías que me am…-

-sé muy bien lo que yo decía Fye, pero eso fue mi pasado, y espero que el tuyo también-

Esas palabras me dolieron, fue peor que una apuñalada por la espalda. No sabía nada en ese momento, mi mente estaba hecha trizas, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue levantarme y retirarme de ahí. Y fue lo que hice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_En la soledad de estas cuatro paredes,  
te digo adiós...  
encerrada en mis pensamientos me despido de los más hermoso que he vivido,  
sin lucha ni un minuto mas por tu amor,  
sin esperar el encuentro de nuestros cuerpos en uno.  
Me voy lejos, dónde no puedas hallarme.  
Seré de aquí en más pedazo de leña que no ha encendido  
el fuego de tus labios,  
seré nieve bajo el sol derretida  
rumbo a las aguas infinitas  
y me perderé por ahí.  
Te observaré de lejos, y cuidaré tu alma de cerca.  
Más hoy te pido amor  
no me busques, porque es tarde  
y se me fue la vida_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Fye, no te vayas- escuche al seguir caminando, -todavía te tengo algo que decir-

Eso ya no tubo significado para mí, aquella voz ya no era la misma.

Cuando regreso a mi habitación, regreso también al antiguo invierno que me dominaba. Me asome a la ventana de mi cuarto e imagine miles de maneras que a partir de ahora tendría que vivir. Pase horas y horas pasando repitiendo lo mismo,_ que haré ahora sin ti_.

Fabricaba en mi mente, nuevos sueños que seguir, nuevos colores, todo lo que tal vez cambiara mi mente. Quería ser una nueva persona, quería borrar todo lo que me sucedió en mi pasado y lograr no seguir sufriendo. Estaba arto de tanto dolor.

Y así, fue como ya no hubo noches a tu lado, donde yo pudiera sentir tu corazón, latiendo fuertemente contra mi pecho. Ya no abra más carisias ni besos, incluso ya ni un saludo. Tal vez cartas entre dimensiones y frases perdidas entre papeles.

Tal vez… algunos recuerdos, o quizá muchos, porque cuando yo miro al cielo, y miro aquella estrella que juraste que era de nosotros, recuerdo todo lo que nosotros vivimos juntos. Y al pensar más y más en ti sigo confundido y aterrado.

Todavía en mi piel se puede oler tu perfume que impregnaste en mí con cada beso que me distes. En mis dorados cabellos tengo la sensación de tus carisias al jugar con mi pelo. Y en mi mente se encuentran aquellas imágenes de las noches que viví junto a ti. Noches como esa te dije _te amo._

-Fye- ese mormullo de voz fue una gran sorpresa, estaba despertando de aquel triste recuerdo de cuando dije adiós.

Mis rostro giro lentamente asía atrás, ahí estaba una persona que al principio no logre distinguir. Esto se debía a que la luz que provenía de esta persona era muy intensa, la luz me segaba muy dentro y no me dejaba mirar.

-Yuko, quiere hablar- esta vez no batalle en distinguir la voz de chi, -dice que por favor vallas-

¿Yuko me hablaba a mi? Eso me estremeció, ¿como lograba comunicarse con migo sin Mokona? No comprendía nada en absoluto, deje por un minuto mis bajos recuerdos de por el cual he sufrido mucho. Mi mirada se centro en aquel débil cuerpo que se encontraba al contrario de mi habitación.

-¿pee-ero cómo?...- me detuve un momento sabiendo que esa no era la pregunta correcta, -¿Qué es lo que desea?-

-no sé, dice que ocupa hablar, fue lo único que me dijo-

-¿donde se encuentra?-

-su portal, o esa cosa de donde te ve se encuentra abajo-

-gracias chi-

Me encamine asía el piso de abajo, en mi mente solo se encontraba la imagen de Yuko en un circulo flotando en el aire. Baje las escaleras con tanta velocidad. La razón quien sabe pero algo si tenía seguro, esto no iba a ser cualquier charla.

Me tope con una puerta cerrada, ahí adentro estaba Yuko, según yo. Me tome un segundo para tomar una buena bocanada aire, no sabía que me esperaba en aquella habitación.

Tome la perilla de la puerta y la gire. La habitación estaba vacía, en el centro se encontraba una gran mesa que juraba nunca haber visto. Una lámpara se situaba en la orilla superior. Estaba prendida, lo supuse por la leve luz que salía de ella, pero por arriba encontré lo que esperaba.

Yuko me miraba fijamente, estaba en aquel círculo flotante que tanto extrañaba. Me puse frente a ella y contemple de donde venia, del medio de la lámpara salía el rayo que antes salía por el diamante de Mokona.

-es un regalo de mi parte- musito Yuko

-gracias, no tenias porque- trate de ser lo más generoso posible, no estaba de buen humor ese día.

-te comprendo- inquirió la bruja, -yo también no he estado de muy buen humor- giro y detrás de ella se encontraba Watanuky. –Pero volviendo al tema-

No lograba comprender nada en absoluto.

-ambos sabemos a qué se debe tu mal humor ¿verdad Fye?- tomo un tono de voz que me puso la piel de gallina, -así que me vi en la necesidad de tomar papeles en el asunto, y pues como tú sabes…- duro unos segundos en continuar, -tiene un precio-

-de que estás hablando- me costó decir

-si tu deseas volver a verlo… tienes que pagar un precio… y esta vez un poco caro-

Sus palabras me iluminaron por dentro, verlo de nuevo, eso era lo que tanto avía esperado.

-bueno tal vez no necesites pagar nada- gire a verla y ahí estaba aquel rostro que tanto había extrañando, aquel rostro en el cual mi vida se había centrado.

-Hola Fye- dijo la bella vos que yo tanto amaba, -tengo algo que decirte-

**Wooo ps aqii termiiinandooo**

**Jajaj les gustooo****¿¿¿??????**

**Jajajaj aheee dejen **coomentariioo

Jajaja

**Inpiratiionnn::: Kuuudaiii jajajaja**

**Buueno **

**Nos vemoos y porfaa dejennn reviiewwss jajajajaja**

**Adiiiooozzz**

**By: JoLuRoO**


	2. Sin Mi Querido Mago

**BUUENO AQII LES LLLEGO CON MII SEGUNDOO CAP… DE ESTEE FIICK**

**JAJAJAJA ESPEROO QEE LES GUUSTEE…. Y PORFAA DEJEN REVIIEWWSSJAJAJAJA**

**XD**

**Aclaración; ESTOOS PERSONAJES NO MEE PRETENECEN SON DE LAS FAMOSAS CLAMP…. **

**AHORA**

**EL FIIICKKK**

**XD**

**--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--**

**Sin Mi Querido Mago…**

Cada mañana me levantaba a tu lado, _buenos días Kuropin_, eso era exactamente lo que me decías, mientras tus brazos me rodeaban mi cuerpo. Sentía cada suspiro que dabas, y me sentía ansioso de darte un beso, tus labios siempre me llamaban mucho la atención, era algo que no se tenia que dejar pasar, algo que nunca tendrías que dejar, esos labios yo los tenia solo para mi; pero… los deje ir, me separe de ti, trate de ver lo bien que hacia al separarme de ti, pensar que tu y yo lejos estábamos mejor. Pero algo entendí, comprendí que cuando tu encuentras a esa persona que amas, aunque ese amor sea de lo mas extraño, no te tienes que intimidar por los demás, ellos tienen que entender que es mi amor, no el suyo. Pero ¿porque te dije adios?

Desde ese día en que yo te abandone, juraste ya no llorar nunca más. Fui demasiado tonto al pensar que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella triste despedida. Cuando llegamos a mi dimensión supe que terminaríamos mal, este era mi mundo y yo tenía que quedarme ahí, proteger lo que según yo era lo más importante para mí. Mi princesa Tomoyo.

Tu "comprendiste" y te fuiste, se que no fue fácil para ti, al igual que yo, se que tu me amabas y mas. No te supe valorar por lo que tú eras para mí. El tiempo ha pasado y auque tu no lo creas te echo de menos. Mi corazón esta desesperado por ti, mi cuerpo extraña el contacto calido con el tuyo, y mis labios ansia los tuyos.

-Kurogane… Te encuentra bien?- su voz era dulce como siempre la tuve en mi mente, mi princesa estaba notando mi sufrimiento, ella sabia muy bien que es lo que me sucedía.

-si princesa Tomoyo- me costaba mucho mentirle, -no sucede nada-

-yo se que lo extrañas, Kurogane- me sorprendió demasiado ese comentario, ella de verdad si lo sabia.

¿Cómo pensar que no te extraño, si eres todo lo que quiero en este mundo? Quiero que no te alejes de mi mente, auque tu estés físicamente ausente de mi. Extraño tu censura y tu malicia hacía mi, tu andar sereno y preciso que complementabas todos mis vicios, mis caprichos, mis excesos y mis necesidades. Extraño mucho tus besos y las noches junto a ti.

No me importa si yo me apuro en recordarte que te quiero, para calmar tus desvelos, que siempre te han preocupado. Extraño tus advertencias, tus llamadas de atención, tus caricias, tu devoción, tus críticas, tu empeño y aunque no lo crees, extraño tus sobrenombres. Te observo cada noche en mis sueños, cuando aparento estar dormido en mis pensamientos te ubicas, para saciar mis mayores deseos.

Extraño esas comidas y dulces tan espectaculares que hacías, tu forma de elabora de forma tan peculiar, aprendiste a preparar para saciar un apetito, una ves mas lo repito ¿Cómo no te voy a extrañar?

Extraño tus boberías, tus excesos, tus visiones, los masajes que me dabas, tus manos, tu alma y también esos trucos de seducción. Extraño tu mal dormir, tus golpes que me dabas cada día.

La falta de tu compañía hace que me falte calor, me da demasiado frío no estar a tu lado. Mi mente se preguntaba sin en verdad te extrañaba, pero no tuve que contestar, mi corazón, mis labios, todo mi cuerpo respondió a esa pregunta. Ellos lo extrañaban. En cada hora y lugar siempre has estado presente y no has dejado de estar en mi corazón latiendo, ha sido muy duro para mí esta abrupta separación que prueba mi condición de amar, de quererte a distancia.

-no se de que me habla- interferí mis pensamientos para no dejar a Tomoyo sola,

-ambos sabemos de que es lo que hablo, Kurogane- espero un momento y luego continúo, -sabes- dijo con un cambio de voz que me hizo poner más atención, -si en verdad tú lo deseas, yo puedo hacer que se cumpla ese deseo que tanto anhelas-

-y tu como sabes tanto- pregunte serio y un poco duro

-pues mira mi querido Kurogane- río entre dientes, -ustedes dos no sabían despistarla ni un poquito. Cuando ustedes llegaron a esta dimensión yo ya sabia que algo había cambiado en ti, mis sueños me asen ver cosas que no puedo, así que solo me faltaba confirmar lo que vi aquella noche en mi sueño-

-que es lo que viste, princesa-

-lo que vi fue que tu estabas junto a el-

No conteste, me limite a mirar al suelo. Sabia tenia razón, y ahora que lo sabe mi princesa, porque no lo sabría todo el mundo. _Que estupido fui,_ pero era lo cierto, yo siempre estuve junto a el, no me acordaba que Tomoyo tenia esa habilidad, era algo de esperar.

-y ahora que los dos estaban aquí- prosiguió Tomoyo, -lo comprobé y supe que era verdad-

-como…-

-observaba como se miraban, sus ojos se conectaban de una manera que pocas personas lo hacen, en sus rostros se veía el amor que se tenían uno por el otro, aunque… tu rostro siempre a sido el mismo- río de nuevo pero no preste mucha atención, -pero aun así, yo lo podía ver-

Su rostro me recordó a mi viejo acompañante, sus bellos cabellos color oro y su sonrisa inigualable que me dedicaba cada ves que yo estaba con el. Pero esque porque cada ves que recuerdo esos momentos felices a tu lado, siempre viene junto a un gran dolor. Un dolor que no me deja vivir.

No puedo seguir viviendo sin estar a tu lado, no siento mi vida, mi alma esta completamente vacía, ahora no hay nada importante en mi vida si tu corazón no me ama. No puedo respirar, si tu a mi lado ya no estas. Lo único que me queda por hacer es aferrarme a la vida porque por fin tengo que aceptar que tu ya no me estarás.

Me duele mucho tu olvido, no lo puedo negar, porque al fin entendí que yo si te amaba, y te amaba de verdad. Una mirada, una historia, mil recuerdos quedan en mi memoria pero… eso es lo que queda hoy en día, porque tu ya me veras después de lo ocurrido.

No existe la salida para este tremendo dolor, trato de disminuir esto pero ni un suspiro con grades fuerzas desvanece este dolor. Esto se convertirá en una triste historia, que tratare de superar día tras día, aunque ese dolor me este matando. Muero lentamente al pasar los días y ya no hago esfuerzo para seguir con vida porque desde tu partida y no siento tú brisa, y el dolor de tu olvido se llevo mi energía y la ausencia de tus besos me dejo destruido. Pero con una pequeña señal de vida, yo seguiré hasta que algún día te pueda recuperar y pedirte el perdón que te mereces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Miro al cielo que ya no tiene colores_

_Ya no veo el sol y son grises las flores_

_Mi única verdad son tus ojos dentro de mí_

_Dos fotografías tan solo han quedado_

_Que sobre mi cama el tiempo ha dejado _

_La distancia que nos divide también me duele_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-y también observe algo mas Kurogane- note como Tomoyo se estaba poniendo algo tímida

-que mas- trate de ya no ser tan duro

-yo… observe cuando ustedes dos…- me miro y se notaba que estaba más apenada todavía, - yo los mire besándose-

-que viste que!- grite y acercándome mas a la princesa

-pues… como dije… yo te vi besando a Fye- tomo una bocanada de aire, se veía nerviosa, pero continuo, -en ultimo día en que estuvieron juntos, yo me acerque a su recamara para avisar de la cena y… estaban discutiendo, tenia en mente interrumpir esa discusión pero luego todo se volvió silencio, me asome a la habitación y… se estaban besando-

-y-yo…- tartamudee, no lo podía creer, como se enteraba ella de todo, hasta de algo tan privado.

-no tienes porque explicármelo, eso es algo entre el y tu-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Mi habitación en aquella dimensión era algo oscura, bueno quizá mi mente era la oscura. Me encontraba en una situación muy fuerte para mí. La despedida era inevitable, pero porque de la persona que tal vez es la mas importante para mi. Ya que te encontré y supe que tú eras solo para mí, ya que pasamos por tantos obstáculos, te tengo que decir adiós._

_Ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría, pero porque tan pronto. No te conozco completamente y mucho menos tu a mi, bueno eso es lo que pienso. Llegamos a esta dimensión sin haber pluma, solo a dejarme aquí y ustedes irse._

_Notaste mi seriedad al saber que me tendría que quedar, y tú solo, en silencio te acercaste a mí, me abrazaste y me dijiste que esto no acabaría así. Que yo estaría en tu corazón y tú en el mío. Pero porque no sucedió así._

_-claro que esto no terminara bien Fye!- grite sin pensar en lo mucho que te dolían aquellas palabras, -yo me quedare aquí, al mundo al que pertenezco. Y tu simplemente te iras, huyendo como siempre-_

_-Kurogane… yo solo…-_

_-No Fye!- lo interrumpí casi tumbándolo al suelo, -ya no pasara nada entre nosotros dos!, lo nuestro se acaba aquí-_

_-entonces deja hacer esto por última vez- se acerco hacia mi, me abrazo através de mi cintura y sus labios tocaron los míos._

_Aquel beso quemo mis labios, pude sentir la respiración de mi mago. Este seria el último que podrá otorgarme, unido fuertemente a mí. Este es mi beso de despedida, te lo concedo por lo mucho que te quiero, porque no quiero que sufras como lo ago yo en este momento. Por esta razón este también es mi último beso._

_-estas seguro Kurogane- ese susurro en mi oído me hizo temblar, su voz era irresistible y mas si estaba así de serio como me gustaba_

_-n-n-o…- me esforcé por no decirlo pero, tuve que corregirme, era lo mejor para los dos, -si estoy seguro- me separe de Fye y lo mire directo a los ojos._

_s-si es-eso es lo que qui-quieres- escuchaba como se le empezaba a quebrar la voz, y sentía como mi corazón sufría por dentro cada ves que hablaba, -yo me iré, y al igual que tu are co-como si esto nunca paso-_

_-Fye… yo…- trate de disculparme_

_-No Kurogane!- ahora me sentía en su lugar, -ya dijiste lo que tenias que decirme así que ahora es el momento en el que yo voy, me dio mucho gusto conocerte Kurogane, y pues bueno, adiós-_

_Eso fue peor de lo que me imagine, su rostro, su voz, el modo en que los juntaba para hacerme sentir miserable. Cometí un error, y esto era lo que yo me merecía. La sensación de cómo todo se congelaba en tus adentro, hasta llegar a mi débil corazón me estremecía. Sentí como me empezaba a faltar el aire, como es que derepente empecé a sudar, y lo que nunca imagine sentir, broto en forma liquida de mi ojo, la sensación de llorar era nueva para mí. _

_El se iba para ya nunca volver._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-y tu como sabes que me he arrepentido-

-Yuko me lo dijo-

-esa bruja me las pagara-

-no, por favor. Yuko me pidió que si tú llegaras a arrepentirte, ella te daba otra oportunidad de estar a su lado. De poder regresar a donde quiera que este el, y continuar tu camino con el. Pero… tienes que pagar un…-

-un precio- adivine, esa bruja siempre pedía lo mismo, -y ahora que quiere-

-el precio es muy alto Kurogane, estas seguro de querer continuar-

-tú solo dime que es lo que quiere-

-la condición para que tú vuelvas con Fye es…- dudo por un momento pero lo logro decir, -el precio del viaje es que tú ya no podrás volver aquí, a tu mundo- se detuvo, -vas a pagar ese precio-

-yo…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una cortina de melancolía tapa mis ojos

No se que puedo hacer, no se por que sigo aquí

Tanto daño te cause, yo se que si

Aun recuerdo ese día en que discutimos tantas cosas erróneas nos dijimos

Tantas estupideces sin pensar, cosas que acabaron con la unión que teníamos

Aun recuerdo cuando juntos reíamos bajo aquel árbol

Aun recuerdo cuando conmigo te sentía

Pero tan lejos fui que te perdí, perdí algo mas valioso aun y no me di cuenta si no hasta hoy

Maldigo mi suerte, no mi suerte no, maldigo mi tonto carácter, mi estúpida forma de pensar

Peleamos de una forma tan infantil, pero tonta fue mi reacción

Actúe sin pensar, y ahora por consecuencia no te tengo mas

Aun no logro aceptar aquella decisión que tomaste, te fuiste y solo me dejaste

Soy terco, tienes que entender, y no voy a perderte para siempre

Voy a luchar por recuperarte cueste lo que cueste

Para tener de nuevo momentos felices

Esos momentos que con nadie más que contigo quisiera disfrutar

Por que voy hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para tenerte otra vez junto ami

Así tenga que matar, lo haría solamente por ti…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-yo estoy de acuerdo en el precio, lo pagare-

-me lo supuse- aclaro Tomoyo, -así que todo ya esta preparado, por favor sígueme-

Tomoyo giro su rostro dándome la espalda, camino lentamente, mientras yo la seguía por detrás. Caminamos unos 5 minutos, al parecer el punto al que teníamos que llegar estaba un poco distante. El cuarto al que llegamos era muy grande, era todo blanco, no había ningún mueble, solamente una persona parada en el medio con una especie de bola negra en las manos.

-sabia que escogería, no importa el precio - su voz era tan incomoda en ese momento, no quería escuchar sus sermones yo solo quería llegar con el, -no es verdad Kurogane-

-hola Yuko- murmure, en ese momento no seria nada amable, -vamos al grano, por favor-

-mmm… veo que viene un poco apurado- río, -pero bueno… ya sabes el precio verdad-

-si, y estoy dispuesto a pagarla-

-de acuerdo, por favor, acércate- su tono había cambiado un poco, ahora se escuchaba seria como era ella, -Mokona asnos el favor- se dirigió a la bola negra.

El bollo negro abrió bruscamente los ojos seguidos de un _MEYCO, _y de su diamante incrustado en su frente, se reflejo un circulo que mostraba una puerta. Lo que estábamos viendo era una simple y común puerta.

- a que crees que estamos jugando Yuko- gruñí.

- solo es cuestión de esperar Kurogane-

Escuche ruido, como pisadas, pero no era en mi dimensión, esos pasos provenían de el mundo que veíamos através de esos tontos Mokonas. La puerta se abrió y mostró lo que tanto esperaba ese momento, por lo que yo estaba completamente arrepentido y por lo que me dolía el corazón.

-es un regalo de mi parte- murmuro Yuko hacia el portal

-gracias, no tenias porque- su voz seguía igual como yo la recordaba en mi mente, solo que note su mal humor.

-ambos sabemos a qué se debe tu mal humor ¿verdad Fye?- Yuko hablaba con un tono que asustaría a un niño, -así que vi la necesidad de tomar cartas en el asunto, y pues como tu sabes,- se detuvo y continuo, -tiene un precio-

Esta bruja estaba completamente loca, yo estoy apunto de pagar un precio y todavía le cobra a el también. El no tiene la culpa de mi estupidez.

-de que hablas- inquirió mi mago

-si tú deseas volver a verlo, tienes que pagar un precio… y esta ves un poco caro-

Si completamente seguro, esta bruja estaba más loca de lo que yo me imaginaba.

-bueno tal ves no sea necesario pagar nada- mire su rostro, y deduje que supo lo que yo pensaba, esta vez fui yo quien río. Me miro y me indico que me acercara.

Y ahí estaba el, como siempre lo ha estado. Nuestras miradas se conectaron, y por un momento sentí como al igual que yo, el se alegraba por verme. Me transmitió todos sus sentimientos en aquella sonrisa que marco. No sabia que hacer, todos estaban el silencio, me sentía obligado a ser yo quien hablara primero.

-hola Fye- batalle en decir, mi voz estuvo apunto de quebrarse, -tengo algo que decirte-

**--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.—**

**WOO EL FINAL DE MII FIICKK**

**ESPEROO QEE LES AIIGAA GUSTADOO**

**Y PORFAA DEJEN REVIIEWSS**

**ASEPTOO DE TODO**

**COMENTARIOS, CONSEJOS, QUEJAS Y ETC… JAJAJA**

**BUUENO ANTES DEL FINAL DEVOO DAR LAS GRACIIAS**

**A 3 PERSONAS MUY ESPECIIALES PARA MIII**

**QEE SIN ELLAS NOO HUBIIERA TERMINADOO MII FIIICKK**

**SHASAD: **_**GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS PARA MI FIIICKK, NO SEE QEE ARIIA SIIN TII AMIGAA MIIIAAA**_

**ISABEL: **_**OMG TUUS IDEEAS NOO SEE PORQEE PEROO ME FFACIINAN,, GRACIIAS A TII TAMBIIEN,, NO SEE QEE ARIIA SIIN TII JAJAJA,, GRACIIAS…**_

**KIGOME: **_**GRACIIAS POR TODOS LOS CONSEJOS QUEE ME AS DADOO JAJAJA ERES DE MUCHA AYUDAA… MUCHAS GRACIIAS **_

**Y BUUENO AQII LES DEJAREE TAMBIEN UN LEVEE TRAILER DEE MI NEXTT CAPITULO JAJAJAJAJAJA**

_**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**_

_Te encontrabas frente a mí, mi cuerpo estaba sufriendo por no poder abrazarte, pero gracias a dios, no pude aguantar y me abalance sobre ti. Te abrase tan fuerte que sentía que yo mismo me quedaba sin aire, quise que ese momento durara demasiado pero note algo extraño en aquella acción mía._

_No recuerdo que tus músculos no se movieran al contacto con los míos. Tu no parecías tan feliz como yo me encontraba, pero porque, acaso abre llegado hasta aquí para que al igual que yo lo hice, tu te deshagas de mi._

_Eso solo tiene una solución._

_**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**_

**WOO ESPEROO QEE LES GUSTEE**

**Y PRONTOO SUVIIREE EL SIGIIENTE CAP.. JAJAJA**

**NOS VEMOOS**

**ADIIIOOZ**

**BY: JoLuRoO**


	3. El Mago y El Ninja

**PS AQIII DEJANDO EL TERCER Y ULTIMO CAPITULO**

**XD**

**ESPERO QEE LES GUSTE**

**BUENOO **

**ACLARACION: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LAS CLAPS QUE TANTOO QIIERO XD**

_**--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--**_

**De Nuevo Juntos.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Es difícil decir esto…_

_Pero aunque me duela, yo se que es verdad._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Porque me hablabas como si nada hubiera pasado, tu voz sonaba indiferente a las demás. Pareciera como si a ti no te dolió aquella separación, al parecer yo era el único tonto que sufría por esto. Y ahora después de llorar, sufrir por dentro, incluso caer en una depresión, vienes y me dices _¿tengo algo que decirte?_ Quisiera pensar que es algo bueno, que vienes a decirme, _oh me casare con la princesa, me volví mas fuerte que antes, _yo que se, pero seguro es algo sobre ti, porque venir aquí a hablar de mi, ni loco, no me puedes hacer sufrir mas, y si a eso vienes, por favor, vete.

Guarde silencio, no estaba de humor para hablar con tigo después de lo que paso entre nosotros. Tus ojos color rubí, se fijaban en los míos, antes adoraba esa acción tuya, pero esta vez lo odiaba, me daba mucha pena pensar que por esos ojos yo he estado sufriendo. Me esforcé demasiado por no llorar en ese momento, pero la lagrima salio sin batallar de mi ojo derecho y te demostró lo mucho que sufría.

-creo que es más fuerte de lo que yo pensaba- murmuro Yuko del otro lado del portal, -¿entonces que aremos?

Hubo un silencio, sabia que la pregunta iba dirigida hacia Kurogane o yo, pero ninguno de los dos contesto, el seguía mirándome y yo trataba de aguantar su mirada que en esos momentos me pesaba demasiado.

El silencio duro mas de lo previsto, Yuko parecía empezar a molestarse. Trate de romper aquel hielo que había en esa habitación, incluyendo el portal, pero… algo lo evito. Kurogane se acerco a Yuko, yo solo observaba, el murmuraba algo que mis oídos no podían escuchar, algo que era solo para ellos dos. Me incomodaba estar ahí sin saber nada al respecto sobre lo que se decía del otro lado. Mis ojos iban de Yuko hacia Kurogane y de regreso a Yuko. Los dos se miraban a los ojos, _pareciera como si me ignoraran_, y seguían su conversación.

Los dos llegaron a un acuerdo, _parecía, pues sus labios dejaron de moverse_. Yuko tomo algo de su bolsa, a simple vista parecía un simple papel y nada mas, se lo extendió a Kurogane, quien lo tomo sin ninguna queja.

-recuerda Kurogane- esta vez fue un murmullo que yo alcanzaba a escuchar, -cuando una persona desea algo, no hay vuelta atrás, tú ya conoces el precio y aceptaste, así que tú deseo será concedido, y por favor entrégaselo-

-gracias, Yuko- su voz cada ves me sorprendía mas, que le habían hecho al Kurogane que yo conocía, este era uno nuevo.

-y mucha suerte Kurogane- termino diciendo Yuko.

Yuko se separo de Kurogane unos cuantos pasos, en su rostro se marco una gran sonrisa. Yo aun sin saber nada de nada, me estaba aburriendo de este gran misterio. Kurogane quien seguía de pie, de un derepente empezó a brillar, la luz provenía del suelo, _eso creo_, y hacia miran mejor la piel morena del Ninja, del suelo empezaron a brotar líneas iluminadas de color naranja, seguidas por unos brillos, parecían estrellas, de color azul claro, los cuales empezaron a rodear el cuerpo de Kurogane. No había notado que su mirada ya estaba de nuevo clavada en mí.

Las líneas naranjas tenían cubierto por completo a Kurogane, y las estrellas color azul giraban en torno a el. Cada ves iban juntándose más hasta llegar al punto de colapsar con las líneas. Fue un estallido que nunca me imaginaba, la luz segó por completo mis ojos, no lograba ver nada. Trate de calmarme un poco, cerré mis ojos, para dejar pasar esa luz segadora. Poco a poco fui recuperando mi vista, pero pensé que había algún error en mis ojos, Kurogane había desaparecido.

-deseo cumplido- río Yuko, y de inmediato el portal desapareció.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Primero no deseaba_

_Porque todo era tan perfecto, que no necesitaba nada_

_Porque todo se iba a dar a su tiempo._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Todo estaba muy oscuro, sentía una extraña sensación, una leve brisa correr en dirección contraria a la mía, era fría, congelaba mis músculos. Algo en lo que me había desacostumbrado por ya no volver a viajar entre dimensiones. Pero… ahí me tienen de nuevo, viajando através de los numerosos y extraños conductos de los mundos.

Mis ojos se encontraban cerrados, no veía la necesidad de abrirlos, de todos modos, llegaría al lugar adecuado. Y fue ahí cuando llego aquel recuerdo muy abandonado dentro de mí.

_Frío, si hacía frío, ese frío que deja la lluvia en un día nublado, ese frío que te deja las manos y la nariz heladas como la nieve, ese ambiente gélido que delata con vapor, que hay calor dentro de tu cuerpo._

_Solo estábamos tu y yo aquel día, en aquel mirador, solos y a la ves no, ya que nos hallábamos acompañados por el sonido de las gotas al caer sobre las hojas y el viento pasando entre las ramas de los árboles. Bajo uno de ellos, el cual, nos había servido de refugio contra aquella tormenta._

_Mi abrazo se unía al tuyo, para conservar la calidez de nuestros cuerpos. Empezaba a oscurecer, el sol había dado paso a la noche, lo cual nos hizo pensar lo tarde que era, pero ninguno dijo nada, sólo reinó el silencio, tal silencio, que hasta era capaz de sentir y hasta oír el latido de mi corazón golpeando mi pecho, como si quisiera buscar el tuyo._

_Fue entonces que pareciera que habíamos pensado al mismo tiempo, o tal vez inconscientemente, nos miramos cara a cara, sin hacer nada; yo, miraba tus ojos y fantaseaba con lo azul de ellos, como si existiera otro mundo dentro de tales, un mundo que me hipnotizaba al verlos, y por lo cual no dejaba de hacerlo, admiraba tus ojos, tu nariz, tu frente, tus mejillas, tu barbilla, todo!; tu boca, que por el frío escaseaba de color; al igual que tus labios, esos labios que me invitaban a ser besados intensamente y perderme en ellos._

_Entonces, con un leve movimiento de cabeza me aproximé más a ti, mucho más, tanto que podía respirar tu aire, podía sentir el roce de tu rostro con el mío, esa nariz helada por el día._

_Sin poder esperar más, intenté besarte, pero tu lo evitaste, sin perder la distancia._

_Sentí confusión al percatarme de lo sucedido, pero una sonrisa traviesa y un abrazo aún más fuerte provocarían mi exaltación._

_De nuevo me miraste y yo desvié la mirada a tu boca, fue cuando al fin pude alcanzar sus labios, pude sentir lo fresco que estaban, y mientras los besaba, transmitía la tibieza de mi boca a la tuya, y en ocasiones, succionaba leve y delicadamente cada parte de uno de tus labios._

_Entonces me abrasaste de nuevo más fuerte y me pude dar cuenta que los latidos de tu corazón incrementaban de velocidad, igual que el mío, fue cuando alejamos nuestros rostros para interceptar nuevamente nuestras miradas, la distancia entre nuestras caras hizo que sintiéramos nuevamente nuestras miradas, la distancia entre nuestras caras hizo que sintiéramos nuevamente el viento frío que jugaba con tu cabello y que se posaba en tu cara, como si quisiera ocultarla._

_Suavemente retiré aquel mechón rubio que me impedía observarte y que al parecer había hecho trato con la oscuridad que cada vez se hacía más densa._

_Te retire el cabello, noté tu mirada, era una mirada distinta, una mirada que no podía describir pero que sin querer podía comprender, pude notar tus labios, ahora ya sonrojados por aquel encuentro entre tu y yo._

_Deslicé mi mano lentamente de tu cabello a tu mejilla, así hasta llegar a esa zona sensible detrás de tu oreja; la acariciaba, tenía la piel tan suave, tan tibia, que parecía que nunca la hubieran tocado antes, entonces tu, con un movimiento disfrazado en un volteo o distracción, descubriste tu cuello, tu sabías lo mucho que me encantaba tu cuello, ese cuello que por alguna razón me dominaba, esa tez tan suave, tan fresca, tan delicada, pero a la vez tan fuerte como para hacer que no resistiera tal tentación._

_Con mi mano, recorrí tu mentón hasta llegar a tu barbilla para dirigir tu boca de nuevo a la mía y poder saborear de nuevo ese momento, solo que ésta vez, besaría un camino hacia tu cuello, muy lentamente para recorrer cada parte de tu piel, esa piel que moría por sentir._

_Oía tu respiración un poco agitada, no menos que la mía, y entonces los dos lo sentimos, era algo extraño y digo los dos porque nuevamente pude contemplar tu cara frente a la mía, enseguida te abracé y nos besamos de nuevo, cada beso con un poco de desesperación nerviosismo y a la vez calor, además de esa sensación en el pecho que sentía y del que era esclavo._

_Cada vez que daba un beso, su piel invitaba a otro lo cual parecía un vicio, un vicio al que estaba atado y nunca pudiera dejarlo, lenta y casi inadvertidamente baje mis brazos perdidos y casi temblorosos hasta posarse en tu cintura donde mis manos débiles tenían los dedos fríos._

_Lentamente fueron deslizándose y abriéndose camino para encontrar tu piel tersa y calida de su cintura, sólo con la punta de mis dedos recorrería cada centímetro de tu cintura, abdomen y espalda baja, como si dibujara en ella, trazos que, al ser remarcados hacían que los poros de tu piel avisaran el roce de mis dedos y que en algún momento al pasarlos de arriba hacia abajo por toda tu espalda, hiciera que tu cuerpo se encorvara y sacara de lo más dentro de su ser una inhalación y una respiración torpe._

_Fue cuando me tomaste de sorpresa, ya que sin que me diera cuenta tus manos dominaban todo mi dorso de igual forma, mientras que tus besos se encargaban de mi boca y cuello._

_El olor de tu perfume me ofrecía aventurarme en tu cuerpo y explorar cada rincón de este, sabiendo que podría perderme en tan seductor paraíso._

_Parecíamos estar en un trance, un trance en donde mi_ _"ser" y tu "ser" no existieran y nuestros cuerpos actuaran por si solos._

_Podía soñar mientras te besaba, mientras recorría tu cuerpo, que parecía arder de una forma jamás antes imaginada y el pensar en nosotros, en nadie más, junto a la noche, las estrellas; ellos como únicos testigos de aquel secreto entre tu y yo, además del glacial viento que soplaba y se esforzaba en vano en hacer efecto sobre nosotros._

_Pero el crepúsculo nos advertía el tiempo, el cual había jugado alrededor de nosotros y se había marchado sin avisarnos. Me miraste y te miré, tu con una cara dulce y feliz, contesté el gesto de igual forma seguido de un beso, entonces me tomaste de la mano y sólo dijiste:_

_-Es tarde-_

_Fue lo único, y nada más._

_Y es que a veces, a veces nuestro cuerpo quiere hablar, sacar lo que lleva dentro del alma, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos pero, no con palabras, porque en ocasiones para expresar lo que siente nuestro ser… con una mirada es suficiente.  
_

Y así como llego, se fue. Solo quedo una lágrima caminando por mi mejilla. Una lagrima creada por un recuerdo, al que vivía muy dentro de mí ser, y ahí estaba esperando a que yo lo pudiera ver de nuevo. ¿Por qué hasta ahora?, ¿después de lo que hice?, ¿no era tan obvio?, yo lo quería; y lo deje ir.

Pase del frío al calor. Mi cuerpo estaba hirviendo en calor. La sensación era muy incomoda, sentía presión sobre mi cuerpo, como si me cayeran toneladas y toneladas sobre mi. Me relaje un momento y de un momento a otro, aparecieron de nuevo aquellas franjas naranjas que Yuko había echo. Poco a poco iban desprendiéndose, de tal manera que ahora ya podía respirar mejor. Una a una iba cayendo y desapareciendo. Fue muy tarde cuando me di cuenta lo que sucedía.

Ya lo tenía frente a mí.

Me impacto de nuevo poder ver aquellos ojos color zafiro, ver caer tu cabello y sobre todo tu piel. Verte de nuevo me hacia sentir feliz, saber que tal vez podré arreglar lo que en el pasado arruine. Mantuve mí vista hacia ti, no quería apartarla nunca, pero te gane, tú desviste tu mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación.

-gracias Yuk…- pero el portal ya había desaparecido, estábamos solo el y yo.

Quise empezar a soltar todo aquello que llevaba por dentro, todo lo que por mucho tiempo no hice pero… no encontraba alguna palabra adecuada en aquel momento. Solo, como diría Yuko _ocurrió lo inevitable._

Me acerque mas a ti, tu solo mirabas el suelo sin expresión alguna.

Se hace un silencio. Quiero que alces tu vista, leer la expresión en tu rostro, pero estoy demasiado mortificado. ¿Y qué si tu lo rechazas? ¿Cómo lo voy a soportar? ¿Me obligarías a marcharme?

Mis dedos sujetan tu calida y suave barbilla y la alzan. Mi corazón se desboca cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran una vez más.

-Kurogane, yo…- por una vez, su cara no ofrece una sonrisa.

Intenta apartar la vista, pero le sujeto la barbilla de modo que mi mirada no pueda escapar de la suya. ¿No sientes el fuego entre tu cuerpo y el mío? ¿O solo arde el mío? ¿Cómo puede estar todo solo en mi? Es como si un sol calcinante estuviera atrapado entre nosotros; prensado como una flor entre las páginas de un libro grueso, quemando el papel. ¿Sientes alguna otra cosa distinta? ¿Algo malo?

Tú ya no eras el mismo.

¿A dónde fue el pasado? ¿Dónde esta tu risa que me hacía volar? ¿Dónde quedo la llave de nuestra ilusión? ¿A dónde la alegría de tu corazón? Se fue como todo se va. ¿Y nunca volverá?...

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_¿Cómo puedo pintar de nuevo el mundo de ilusiones?  
¿Cómo levantar el vuelo sin mis alas?  
¿Cómo respirar el aire tan eterno, si no ha quedado nada en mis adentros?  
¿Dime como volver a cantar con alegría, como sonreír a esta vida?_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya no quiero verte, me daña tu presencia inquietándome de sobremanera, no me puedo concentrar sólo estoy pensando en ti, ¿Por qué te tuve que conocer? Ya no te quiero ver, me lastima saber como te amaba. Y recordar como me amabas, escucha mi grito desesperado, no quiero verte, me lastima. _¡DESAPARECE!_ Aléjate de mi mente. Quiero ser libre como antes, me siento atado a tu mirada, ya no quiero más. Voy a luchar contra un sentimiento, que nunca debió crecer en este ser que se está marchitando por el transcurso de los años.

Mi tarea de hoy, borrarte de mi entorno, de mis ansias de vivir, ¡por qué nunca te saborearé! Ya no quiero, ¡vete como llegaste! Como un tierno y leve suspiro que se lleva el viento, vete que ya no te quiero ver, déjame vivir como yo te deje vivir a ti.

Te acercas, _se lo que tramas_, pero con eso no cambiaran las cosas. Llegas como si no hubiera pasado nada, y cuando estabas a punto de abrazarme, yo ya estaba preparado. Me acorralas con tus brazos muy fuertes, me esfuerzo pero… pierdo, empiezo a devolver aquel abrazo que tanto me gusta, sentir de nuevo el calor de tu piel, dentro de mi empieza a brotar algo que al parecer es felicidad, pero yo… como puedo sentir esto después de lo que hiciste.

Me separo de ti un momento, quería mirar aquellos ojos rubíes que tanto extrañe.

-Fye, yo… yo…- murmuras casi quebrándote la voz, juraría que por un momento saldría una lagrima de tus bellos ojos, -yo como lo siento, fui un gran idiota al pensar que estaría bien lejos de ti-

_Que le digo, Fye piensa, que le podrías decir._ Estaba realmente confundido, esta situación estaba cada vez llegando más lejos. El me miraba y yo lo miraba, era de nuevo aquella conexión en la cual uno no podía mentir, un momento fantástico.

-yo entendería si tu no quieres cambiar- murmuro agachando su rostro

-no Kurogane, yo te perdono- tu rostro cambio rápidamente.

-pero… Fye como tu, yo te lastime, así de rápido, yo creo- todas tus palabras se mezclaban de manera sorprendente.

-mira Kuropin- lo dije tratando de volver a la comunicación de antes, - Piensa en cuanto eres capaz de perdonar y tendrás la medida perfecta de cuanta capacidad tienes de amar. Es común escuchar a las personas decir "Yo perdono pero no olvido". Es extraño. Porque que al recordar, sin duda vas a revivir el dolor que te han causado y lo más probable que vuelvas a sentir rabia, impotencia, rencor, dolor.  
El perdón va de la mano con el amor.-

-¿Para qué perder el tiempo en lo que ya pasó? ¿Quién sufre más?  
¿Ese ser humano que cometió el error de herirte?, lo más probable es que ni siquiera tiene conciencia de haberte causado tristeza, por lo tanto, ni lo recuerda. Y si está consiente del daño que ha causado... ¿Quién sufre más? ¿El que hiere o el que es herido? Sin duda el que hiere.-

-Piensa que esa persona le gustaría sentirse feliz con su forma de ser, pero su carácter no se lo permite y es más, tal vez es su mejor coraza para defenderse de un mundo cada vez más deshumanizado. Pero aún así, le gustaría ser distinta... Por lo tanto, sufre más que tú.-

-El amor lo puede todo y transforma todo. Cicatriza heridas, borra huellas de dolor y tristezas, da cabida al perdón, al entendimiento, a la reconciliación, incluso a enviar bendiciones para quien ha sido responsable de sembrar desencanto y dolor en nuestras vidas.  
Libera tu alma de toda amargura y muestra entrañas de misericordia para quien te haya herido.-

-Y es bueno que te preguntes... ¿Nunca has herido a alguien? ¿Te gustaría ser perdonado? Entonces hazlo, primero contigo mismo y luego con los demás. De esta manera, conseguirás no sólo la paz que buscas sino que habrás crecido en el amor y el perdón...-

Tu rostro nuevamente había cambiado, tus ojos brillaban con una gran intensidad. No parpadeabas tratando de evitar el derrame del líquido de tu ojo pero ambos sabíamos que no esconderías, y… ahí estaba lo que tanto ocultabas. Esa lágrima en tu ojo significaba mucho para mí, era el premio de un gran esfuerzo.

Me acerque, ambos caímos al suelo, pero juntos, para estar siempre así. Tus cabellos negros mezclados con los míos, tu rostro junto al mío, compartiendo el calor de nuestros cuerpos.

-ya no me separare de ti- dijiste entre lagrimas, -tenlo por seguro-

-te creo, mi Kurogane-

Tu silencio fue de lo mas acogedor, estábamos listos para una vida juntos y felices. Pero antes… tenía una duda más.

-cual fue el pago que hiciste para volver a verme-

-el pago fue...- secaste una lagrima, -fue quedarme en este mundo para siempre-

-pero… no volverás a tu mundo- dije un poco alborotado, -como pudiste-

-lo hice por amor, para poder estar siempre al lado de la persona que más amo en el mundo, para estar a tu lado Fye-

Y con esas palabras, todo cambio. Aquel odio, toda la tristeza que sentía, desapareció y dejo en su lugar la felicidad y el amor hacia ti.

_El amor es toda la fuerza que te ayuda a realizar algo imposible, es lo que te hace soportar penas y dolores, el amor es lo que te da la capacidad de perdonar al prójimo_.  
_El amor es vivir, es compartir, el amor es pedir perdón si haz fallado. _

_DAR UN ABRAZO ESPERANDO EL CALOR DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS AJENOS... ES LA ESPERA DE UN SENTIMIENTO QUE PUEDE SER PROHIBIDO._

Es poder mostrar nuestro corazón de niño sin tener que esperar nada a cambio, es poder expresar nuestros sentimientos con el alma sin tener que perder el cuerpo. Amor es simplemente dar todo lo que uno puede dar. El amor es la experiencia mas hermosa que puede tener un ser humano, es querer dar sin recibir. Este sentimiento es la energía de la vida es lo que nos impulsa a hacer algo por nosotros mismo y por los demás.

_Es una sensación bella pero que desespera a la vez. Ríes por ninguna razón, saludas a todos sin motivo. Los días están llenos de motivación. Quieres gritarle al mundo lo que sientes. Como el viento que sopla y se siente al pasar... Es como fina lluvia que nos moja al caer. Es como el canto dulce de un ave al amanecer, es fuego que arde y no se extingue y que aun en las cenizas se siente su calor... El amor es el sentimiento más noble, desinteresado, humilde, valioso, generoso que el ser humano pueda sentir. _

_El amor no tiene límites._

_**--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.—**_

_**BUENO PS… POR FIN.. DES`PUES DE TANTO ESFUERZO.. **_

_**AQIII ESTA JAJAJA.. ESPERO QEE LES AIGAA GUSTADOO**_

_**Y SALUDOS A MI FIELES SEGIDORES XD**_

_**GRACIAS A SHASAD, ISABEL, Y MI MANHII QEE AN ESTADOO AHII CUANDO LAS OCUPOO XD**_

_**BUENO SIN MAS QEE DECIIRR…..**_

_**A SIII DEJEN REVIIEWWSS XD**_

_**BY: JoLuRoO**_


End file.
